Excessive smoking is now recognized as one of the major health problems throughout the world. The most advantageous thing a heavy smoker can do is, therefore, to reduce or preferably even stop smoking completely. Experience shows, however, that most smokers find this extremely difficult. It is generally accepted that this difficulty results from the fact that heavy smokers are dependent on nicotine, which is considered to be one of the risk factors in tobacco smoke. The most important risk factors, however are substances which are formed during the combustion of tobacco, such as carbon monoxide, tar products, aldehydes, and hydrocyanic acid. However, when trying to decrease tar and other harmful substances in the smoke by modifying the cigarette tobacco or using different filters it seems as if also the amount of nicotine is reduced For the smoker it is, generally undesirable to diminish the mount of nicotine as he tends to compensate the lower amount of nicotine with more intense smoking and deeper puffs. In the end it is therefore often so that the smoker inhales the sine mount of harmful components in spite of the fact that the cigarette is "cleaner". Therefore, if nicotine in a suitable fore could be incorporated in a tobacco product and if this nicotine was released by the heat from the glow and incorporated in the smoking particles this could perhaps supress the smoker's wish to increase the inhalation volumes. The consequence would then be that the amount of nicotine is unchanged while the mount of harmful substances is reduced.